Uma última Distância
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: Quem muito medo tem, uma hora perde. OneShot. the GazettE. RxR AU .


Título da Fic: Uma última Distância

Nome/Nick do Autor(a): TAKA

Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado: Oneshot

Gênero(s): Angst / Yaoi

Sumário: Quem muito medo tem, uma hora perde.

"**Ki ni naru noni kikenai**

**Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru"**

_("Apesar de eu estar preocupada, eu não sei perguntar_

_Cansei de flutuar por você, eu retiro em silêncio")_

Lá estava ele, perdido em olhares que talvez jamais conseguisse traçar uma reta bem condicionada. Era como se simplesmente o tempo havia parado de forma tão brusca, que ainda encontrava-se em choque. Em pânico.

Em abstinência.

O simples vagar de olhares sem fundamento pelos quadros -falsamente coloridos, falsamente sentimentais-, dava-lhe a mesma sensação a qual uma enorme dose de calmante corresse por suas veias, ou ingerisse qualquer maldita droga.

Tinha certeza que seria suficientemente bom, do que ter de compreender qual o rumo que sua vida tomaria, com um acidente tão idiota. Algo que poderia ter sido evitado, caso houvesse fechado a boca e mantido-se ainda à frente do menor, segurando firmemente seus pequenos ombros e impedindo seu frágil corpo de prosseguir caminho.

Mas fora... inevitável.

Não que estivesse se martirizando, ou então se culpando. Ainda não. A mente não compunha processos tão rápidos como quando jogava viciadamente o video-game por noites, deixando o menor apenas falar sozinho por algumas horas, até escutar finamente o próprio nome ser gritado com tanta convicção. Com tanta raiva. Então, era esse o momento que tinha de largar o controle e voltar-se ao menor, segurar sua cintura e parecer completamente sério e conquistador.

Ficaria tudo bem.

-Tudo bem...

Eram as mesmas palavras ditas pelo mais novo que ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, aquela expressão branda e serena, em conformismo. Por mais que tivesse sido duro, o outro jamais parecia realmente bravo, ou equivocado. Por mais que estivesse quase ao avesso de puto.

Por Reita, o mesmo sabia, tinha todas as exceções possíveis dentro dos critérios dados pelo menor. Todos...

Até então...

**"Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete**

**Mata sukoshi tooku naru"**

_("Eu queria estar com você, mas eu estou pressionando a invisivel onda_

_E concluir justamente um pequeno avanço de longe")_

A movimentação começava a fazer parte do bater de seu peito. O coração saltava involuntariamente, trazendo aquela pequena esperança infantil de quando acha que o brinquedo será comprado.

E da mesma forma involuntária, as pernas lhe comandava a erguer-se do sofá, os olhos levemente arregalados e a boca entre-aberta ao percurso, esperando apenas a deixa -qualquer- de poder pronunciar-se. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer momento. Só queria poder perguntar.

Novamente a mesma corrida de olhares, tentando buscar para onde e que tipo de atitude deveria tomar. Se simplesmente voava no primeiro vestido de branco, ou se quietavasse e ficava a mercê de vontades alheias, o que seria impossível.

-...!!-voltou-se à uma pobre mulher bem vestida, avental e a cruz característica. Ofegou, tentando buscar as palavras certas, ou o que quer que fosse necessário para o momento. Qualquer que fosse preciso para simplesmente saber.-... Takanori Matsumoto!-fora o único nome que berrava e grudava em sua mente, latejando.

E era como um consciente médico universal, que apenas e unicamente o nome de alguém significasse tanto. Fulano de tal? Ah, o que caiu do prédio? Ciclano de tal? O que vai morrer em alguns meses?

Seria então... Takanori Matsumoto...

-...Amnésia. Eu sinto muito...

Era o "sinto muito" mais maldito que havia escutado. O mais cafajeste, o que mais lhe dava ânsias e aquela vontade até insana de executar.

**"Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby**

**Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me**

**Muri wa shinai shugi demo**

**Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii yo."**

_("Continue indo, baby, sem parar_

_Se você não sentir o mesmo, me diga_

_Esta é minha filosofia não force as coisas_

_Mas tudo bem se tentar, se isto justificar um pouco")_

Mais algumas idéias, e bem provavelmente sua cabeça sairia do lugar. E logicamente não iria se importar caso a esquecesse em algum lugar, a qual perdia mais tempo agora do que no trabalho.

Era um tipo de dor de cabeça conhecida. Aquela típica e maldita, que dizia e quase berrava que algo estava cruelmente errado. Ou então, inacabado. E essa sensação lhe dava vontades alguma de permanecer próximo a contatos, frases de carinho, e até mesmo Ruki.

Por mais que o relacionamento fosse de puro 6 meses de inconstâncias e problemas. Pelo menos, os últimos 2 haviam sido como descrito, e cobria todos os bons momentos dos 4 restantes.

Era um saco enorme e cheio... de dor de cabeça.

Havia se tornado cansativo. Igual. Parado.

Chato.

Não que levasse o que tinha com o menor como uma brincadeira. Ou um jogo. Mas simplesmente os encantos pareciam menos, as palavras carinhosas não tinham o mesmo efeito, e os toques haviam se tornado mais frios.

Uma rotina havia se criado. E lembrava-se bem que mal haviam assuntos. Apenas os pendentes. Que não queria conversar, discutir, ou debater. Empurrar parecia bom... só tinha de parecer mais rude e grosso, e cansar o outro. Era um plano ridículo e infantil.

Mas tinha medo, talvez, de dizer...

-Eu preciso ir embora...

Alguém, alguma hora, tinha que dizer...

**"I wanna be with you now**

**Futari de distance chijimete**

**Ima nara maniau kara**

**We can start over**

**Hitotsu ni wa narenai"**

_("Eu queria estar com você agora_

_Juntos, encerrando a distancia entre nós_

_Porque se nós começarmos certo agora, nós faremos em tempo_

_Nós podemos começar novamente_

_nós não podemos nos tornar um")_

Ergueu-se assustado na cama dura. As pequenas gotas mal formadas de suor desciam clandestinamente por sua testa, frias devido ao ar da altitude a qual se encontrava.

Um pesadelo. Mais um. Que simulava tão bem a cena ocorrida de dias atrás, que ainda tremia involuntariamente conforme o ruído de pneus cantando no asfalto soavam em seus ouvidos, precisando urgentemente de fechar os olhos tão forte, pedindo internamente que tudo acabasse.

Após, trafegou as mãos pela face tão pesadamente que parecia estar dirigindo. Mas essa idéia passava longe de sua mente. Prosseguindo, puxou a franja loira para trás, buscando consolo nesse movimento único que, inconscientemente, lembrava o toque carinhoso do mais novo.

Dobrou ambas as pernas, apoiando as costas no metal no processo e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Um... dois... três segundos... até que finalmente criara coragem suficiente, erguendo a face e deixando apenas os olhos rolarem em direção onde a única luz que se tinha noção era do aparelho cuidando dos batimentos cardíacos e qualquer resposta cerebral que fosse.

Ruki estava em coma a quase um dia inteiro...

**"I wanna be with you now**

**Itsu no hi ka distance mo**

**Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo**

**We can start sooner**

**Yappari I wanna be with you"**

_("Eu queria estar com você agora_

_Um dia, mesmo que esta distancia_

_seja algo, nós podemos abraçar_

_nós podemos começar em breve_

_depois de tudo, eu queria estar com você...")_

-Como assim?

-Como assim o que?

Aquele impasse de palavras. Um "monólogo" que o irritava tanto quanto frustrava. Era como se estivesse sendo feito de bobo debaixo da própria pegadinha, ou o que quer que fosse a situação a qual se encontravam.

-Onde você pensa que vai, Ruki?-tornou a repetir, os olhos levemente fechados em clara demonstração de tentar se controlar.

-Vou embora. Sair.-o menor, agora moreno, abaixou a cabeça realmente incomodado quanto até onde tudo aquilo havia ido. Para algo sem base, havia durado muito.

-Que horas volta?

-...-se estivesse em uma decisão menos drástica, provavelmente responderia com grosseria e colocasse a enorme mala para dentro da casa novamente.-... nunca mais. Reita... nós... eu e você... não dá mais...

Não que fosse mentira. Realmente, aquilo havia ido tão longe quanto deveria. Ruki até mesmo passava mais tempo no apartamento do mais velho do que no próprio. As roupas no armário haviam se misturado constantemente e tão frequentemente que não mais assustavam quando acordavam com a roupa errada.

Mas com o tempo... tudo havia se tornado falso e sem fundamento.

-... okay. Eu já sabia.-as palavras não haviam sido medidas, muito menos saíam pensadas. Foram unicamente naturais.

-...

-'Tava na cara que brincar de 'casinha' nunca foi comigo. Mas mesmo assim, Ruki...

Fora impossível, se possível dizer desnecessário, continuar a frase. O olhar pesado do pequeno sobre si quase o esmagava contra o chão e fazia de seus pulmões duas sacolas cheias após uma feira, esmagando lentamente a garganta.

Era um olhar tão amargo e marejado, que era dispensável os comentários ou palavras a mais. Ainda mais de Reita... que normalmente só saiam coisas desnecessárias. Conhecia a si mesmo.

-Ruki...

-Vai a merda. Eu não brinquei em momento algum.-Reita percebera a quantia de lágrimas que o menor engolia.-Toda vez que eu te beijei, foi te amando. Toda vez que eu te fiz carinho, foi te amando.-a raiva parecia grande mais à um corpo tão pequeno, que conforme falava, Ruki tremia um pouco mais do que o esperado.-Eu te amei de verdade, seu idiota, enquanto você... se divertia?

O coração de Reita esmagou-se no segundo seguinte. Não havia sido uma brincadeira ou divertimento. Tinha tantos argumentos, que olhar a face do outro a sua frente avermelhar-se levemente e deixar pequenas gotas salgadas rolarem por sua face, o fazia perder a voz.

O raciocínio.

O que havia feito, em seis meses?

-Não...

**"Hitokoto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa**

**Kodoku wo oshiete kureru"**

_("Você, quem pode ser machucado bastante com uma palavra só_

_você me ensinará sobre solidão")_

E tudo que novamente seguia era o barulho ensurdecedor do derrapar de pneus, e tudo então se tornava um borrão.

Mais um pesadelo, e provavelmente iria ser preciso uma internação. Rolou no sofá, tentando buscar algum apoio que fosse realmente útil a mente perturbada no momento.

Ruki havia corrido suficiente para sair de seu alcance, e agora, tudo o que queria, era tê-lo ao lado em algum sofá e apoiar a cabeça em seu colo, deixando aquele carinho inexplicável correr por sua face, tocando delicadamente a bochecha, pescoço e nuca.

Nesses pensamentos, novamente percorria os olhos pelo quarto escuro. A única luz que via de noite a dois dias era uma irritante linha verde, pulsando ao menos. Era tudo o que importava...

Ergueu-se, finalmente aproximando-se da cama em questão. O pequeno corpo bem posto, a franja dividindo-se perfeitamente ao meio, desenhando o rosto daquele que julgava importante. Necessário.

E quase hesitante, após tantos meses se enganando, erguia a mão para tocar a pálida face adormecida a já dois dias. Dois tenebrosos dias que ficava naquele mesmo quarto, desejando que Ruki abrisse os olhos e sussurrasse seu nome. A dois dias querendo abraça-lo, toca-lo, ama-lo.

Ama-lo.

Era incrível, pensava, como algo tão drástico como o medo de perder, dava uma clareza maior as coisas. E sempre soube... que descobertas vinham com condições.

Amnésia.

A distância o estava matando...

-Ruki... eu... realmente...

**"Mamorenai toki keep on trying baby**

**Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo trust me**

**Muri wa shinai shugi demo**

**Kimi to narashite mitemo ii yo"**

_("Quando você não puder se proteger, continue tentando, baby_

_Não é exatamente como eu prometi que será, mas confie em mim_

_Esta é minha filosofia não force as coisas_

_Mas tudo bem se tentar, eu estou com você...")_

Os passos haviam se tornado cada vez mais limitados. A respiração parecia se acomodar conforme o loiro simplesmente deixava de se interessar pela caminhada as pressas que estava tendo. A pasta recheada de arquivos e papéis rabiscados. O paletó muito bem passado, e sabia que o próprio perfume deixava qualquer um cruelmente conquistado.

Porém mínimos detalhes se faziam desejar quando finalmente estacionava os pés sobre uma calçada qualquer, tangente à um parque qualquer. Um lugar qualquer, que não lhe tinha memórias alguma.

Caminhou sem idéia do porque, ou até mesmo se tinha tempo. Havia um compromisso de peso. Uma pessoa importante a sua espera. Mas por algum motivo, havia essa necessidade de pisar naquela grama tão verde, como se houvesse sido plantada a pouco. Nova. Recém folheada a orvalhos daquela manhã levemente fria do país.

E o frio era algo que não importava mais. Não mais...

Desde que vira Ruki sair pelas portas do hospital com o olhar vago para si, sem sequer saber seu nome, ou que tipo de relação haviam tido. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se houvesse amado um homem por alguns minutos, e que o visse caminhar com outro sorriso. Mas ainda sim, o amando...

Era como amar e ser amado por uma sombra na janela vizinha, e pouco tempo depois descobrir que essa pessoa... havia desaparecido. E que todo aquele amor mal cabia onde ser posto.

Não tinha dor de rompimento.

Não tinha dor de perda, ainda porque, sabia que ele estava em algum lugar, vivendo...

Não cabia... não sabia... e não soube por tanto tempo, alimentando um amor quase platônico, ignorando fielmente e quase sem sucessos as cenas de um Ruki em seus braços... o amando.

Tudo parecia um sonho... que havia terminado no pior dos pesadelos.

E em devaneios típicos de si, mal notara que pisava sobre um caderno bem amassado e rabiscado. Estranho demais, pois era muito cedo para a aglomeração de pessoas juntarem-se abaixo das Sakuras. E tudo que fora necessário, foi rolar os olhos até o material no chão.

-... Ruki...?

**"I wanna be with you now**

**Futari de distance mitsumete**

**Ima nara maniau kara**

**We can start over**

**Kotoba de tsutaetai"**

_("Eu queria estar com você agora_

_juntos, encarando esta distancia_

_porque se nós começarmos certo agora, nós faremos em tempo_

_nós podemos começar novamente_

_Eu quero dizer em palavras..")_

Parecia quase irreal, poder vê-lo uma segunda vez. E novamente sem pensar, simplesmente deixou a pasta deslizar junto ao caderno já ao chão e puxar o menor para si, o afogando entre roupas enquanto deixava a si mesmo matar aquela distância de corações. Aquele abismo de carinhos que um dia mal parecia ter existido, e que agora parecia ainda mais real, conforme sentia aqueles mesmos pequenos dedos lhe subindo a espinha.

E por toda a sua crescente esperança, a respiração parecia descompassar.

-Diz... me daria mais uma chance...? Me perdoaria...? ... eu... Eu descobri tarde demais que preciso de você... Ruki...

**"I wanna be with you now**

**Sono uchi ni distance mo**

**Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo**

**We should stay together**

**Yappari I need to be with you."**

_("Eu queria estar com você agora_

_Adiante o caminho, mesmo que esta distancia_

_seja algo, nós podemos abraçar_

_nós deveriamos ficar juntos_

_depois de tudo, eu preciso estar com você.")_

-... quem é você?

Aquela distância parecia ainda maior, por mais que estivessem abraçados.

"Eu te amo..." era a única frase verdadeira após meses que corria à mente de Reita, que Ruki certamente... nunca mais iria escutar.


End file.
